


and i have promises to keep, miles to go before i sleep

by weddingbells



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Feelings, Hookups, M/M, Model!Louis, Sex, Topman, designer!nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Also… grateful if you don’t cum and tell.” Louis keeps going with his fingers, now dancing dangerously close to Nick’s crotch and Nick is hard, he is really fucking hard and it’s not nice of Louis to tease him this much, especially not in a bloody bathroom belonging to Harry Styles of all people. “Because I don’t usually do this you know, and I don’t need a reputation of getting to the place I am today by spending time on my knees.”</p><p>OR the one where Louis models for Nick’s collection for Topman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i have promises to keep, miles to go before i sleep

**Author's Note:**

> if louis ever wears anything from nick’s collection i will die. and therefor of course i need a fic where louis actually models for his collection. and they just fall in love because they always fall in love. i hope you will enjoy this xoxo huuuge thank you to tiffany for editing and helping me beta, and also to morgane and alice who read and encouraged me and made me feel good about the fic early on so i was motivated to keep writing! x

“Mr. Grimshaw will you please be so kind and pay attention?” Harry says, and that’s when Nick knows he actually, probably, should look up from doodling Pig dogs on the paper in front of him. Harry never talks to him like that. Despite the fact that Harry Styles is the youngest to ever run their brand and manage all of this, causing him to have to prove how he really does deserve the position and is worth it, he is not really that formal when he addresses Nick. Unless it’s really important. Which makes Nick sure that he really should look up.

“Uhm… yes of course,” he says sweetly, giving Harry one of his big smiles. “I am all here, all yours.”

Harry is immune to his charming ways though, and just rolls his eyes.

“Excellent. Well as some of you know, I called this meeting because we’ve found a model interested in working for Nick’s new collection for Topman.”

Nick really focuses now, because they have been looking for a model for weeks that will be perfect for the collection, and as both Harry and Nick have been picky, it’s not been easy. Harry looks smug, so Nick knows it must be a good one.

“Spill,” he says, not really able to hide his excitement. “Who is it?”

“Well…” Harry says, and a big grin spreads on his face now. “Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to say that in just a couple of hours, we will have Louis Tomlinson in the building, ready to sign all necessary contracts to be the new model for Nick Grimshaw for Topman.”

Nick’s jaw drops, along with a few others around the table because clearly, none of them had expected this.

“Louis Tomlinson?” Nick asks, as if he didn’t just hear Harry correctly. “ _The_ Louis Tomlinson? Louis Tomlinson who has modeled for every big fashion designer there is? He will be the model for this?”

Harry nods and his face is like the ones of a child in the early hours of Christmas’ morning.

“Yes! We got the big one, Grimmy!”

Nick is still not sure if this is actually true. He pinches himself, just to make sure he is still awake, and he is.

He is awake and Louis Tomlinson is his new model.

Louis Tomlinson will be wearing his clothes.

“Wow.” Is all he can say as he look around to the excited people around him. “Wow.”

“Wow.” Harry agrees.

None of them can stop smiling.

 

\--

 

Louis Tomlinson is one of the most well-known models that Nick knows of, which is why Nick doesn’t need Harry reminding him how extremely important all of this is.

Which is why it really, really sucks that Nick’s alarm doesn’t work the morning of Louis’ first photo shoot for the collection.

Nick is an hour late as he gets into a taxi, cursing loudly even if he knows it won’t get him there any faster. Usually he isn’t even in on these shoots but this time he really wants to make sure everything is done correctly. It’s why he asked Harry to pick a day where he could join Louis and the team of photographers and stylists.

And then of course he is late, typical. He could blame Pig, because it could be Pig who maybe jumped up on his desk and turned off his alarm, but Nick is pretty sure he only forgot to set one the night before. But if Harry asks, he will probably blame Pig. He doesn’t like to blame her, because innocent dog and all that, but Harry is more forgiving when it comes to Pig than with Nick, so it’s dumb of him to not take advantage of that.

He is out of breath and feeling a bit sweaty when he gets to the studio. He can’t really see anyone, and he’s wondering if everyone has squeezed into the makeup room until he sees a younger guy in glasses and sweatpants curled up in one of the armchairs, reading a book.

“Uh… can I help you?” Nick asks because he doesn’t recognize him and he is fairly certain this is supposed to be closed off for anyone but them. The guy looks up. Nick feel like he should recognize those piercing blue eyes but for some reason he can’t quite place them.

“I’m good,” the guy says, going back to his book. Nick is almost a bit offended by that. He takes a few steps forward.

“You know, we are going to have a photoshoot here so it’s strictly authorized personnel only,” Nick enlightens the man, hoping he sounds intimidating enough for the other to leave. Usually this isn’t his job. The guy looks up from his book again.

“A photoshoot ay?” he asks, arching an eyebrow. “Well well, that sounds very interesting. And are you the model?”

Nick blushes at that for no reason at all because it’s not as if he is noticing how extremely handsome the guy is. Not at all.

“No,” he says, biting his lip. “I’m the designer. It’s my clothes, I…”

“Oooh,” the guy says, putting his book to the side now and standing up. “Designing must be so difficult.” He tilts his head to side. “Is it difficult?”

“I… no… I mean yes… I…” Nick isn’t sure why he can’t speak anymore and he blames that he is just in general very confused. “Anyway, you can’t be here, unless you are part of the team or…”

“Louis! Louis they are ready for you!”

Nick’s jaw drops at the same time the guy in front of him takes off his glasses and smiles to the girl running up to him and Nick realizes what an extremely, extremely big idiot he has been.

“You’re Louis Tomlinson,” he says, which really isn’t helping the situation at all. Louis lets out a little giggle.

“Yep. One and only. And you must be Nicholas Grimshaw, am I right?”

“I… yeah,” Nick says, and he shakes his head. He should have recognized him but it’s difficult when he is used to seeing Louis in photos all styled up, not like this. Not just… soft. “Why didn’t you tell me…”

“This was more fun,” Louis shrugs, before he follows the girl who impatiently waits besides them. Nick stares as he leaves and then goes to pour himself the biggest cup of coffee known to mankind.

 

\--

 

Nick drinks three cups of coffee before he even dares to head into the actual studio and when he does he is almost blinded by the bright lights. This is not what he is used to. He blinks a couple of times, his eyes adjusting and then he notices some team members he knows and some photographers he has worked with before.

Louis is in the middle of the room, now without glasses and sweatpants and instead getting makeup in black skinny jeans and a shirt that shows off tattoos and collarbones.

“Nick?” One of the makeup artists call out. “Do you want us to cover up his tattoos or should they be in the pictures?”

“Uh,” Nick says, staring at the scene in front of him feeling a bit puzzled before he shakes his head.

“No, no. tattoos are fine. Keep ‘em. We like tattoos.”

“Great choice,” Louis says, looking pleased. “I hate when they cover up my tattoos or edit them out of the picture. They’re part of me you know?”

“Mhm,” Nick says, and to not be any more distracted by how Louis looks way too good he walks over to the clothes Louis will try on later, pretending to look through them as he waits for the shoot to start for real. He isn’t sure for how long he has been standing there when he hears Louis’ voice close by.

“Admiring your own work?” Louis sounds amused, and Nick is almost startled.

“I...” he says and shakes his head. “No, just making sure we have everything.”

“Good,” Louis says, and now as Nick turns to face him he notices that Louis has lost the shirt and isn’t wearing one anymore, letting Nick see more of his tattoos. “Because checking yourself out and admire yourself is a bit narcissistic don’t you think?”

Nick isn’t sure what to say to that, isn’t sure if he is offended or not, when Louis just keeps going through the clothes.

Louis gets called onto the photo set they are using, starting out with just random pictures as they check lights and setting, and Nick thinks it’s just a bunch of random shirts they try on before Louis comes back to Nick’s side.

”When they said it was a dog print on one of the shirts…” Louis says as he glances over the pile of clothes, still only wearing his black skinny jeans and Nick wonders if that’s how he will keep being dressed for the rest of this day. It wouldn’t surprise him; it seems as if Louis quite likes the idea of no shirts. Nick can’t say that he complains about it that much, but it’s still something that is a bit distracting.

And normally one of the reason Nick tries to not work this closely with models.

“I kind of thought it would be like one of those shirts they have in Hannah Montana. You know. The ones who sings that song. Ew,” he grimaces as if it’s the most disgusting thing to ever happen to planet Earth, and Nick is now very much offended by the fact that Louis obviously think he would design something that hideous.

“It’s not,” he says, glaring at Louis, still offended, as he takes out the black shirt. “It looks like this, nothing more, nothing less.”

Louis eyes the shirt, as if he is trying to find something to complain about, something to comment on, something to discuss because he does strike Nick as one of those people even if they have only been in the same room for a couple of hours and talked for less than one hour.

“It’s plain,” Louis says finally as if that’s the only thing he can come up with. Nick hands him the shirt, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. This might not be his first collection, and he does know that he is well known for his brand, but then again, Louis Tomlinson is very, very well known for his pictures. The way his blue eyes can sell almost anything is why Nick really doesn’t want to risk him being pissed off and leaving the job. Mostly because he doesn’t really have time to find another model on such short notice, but mostly because well, looking at Louis and the way his shirts fit him, one could think Nick had almost designed every shirt just for him.

If he wants the collection to sell well, he needs Louis in his clothes. That’s all.

“Just put it on,” Nick says and that makes Louis smirk a little.

“Telling me to cover myself up?” he asks with a little wink and god, the nerve of him is just something out of this world.

“Always this flirty with you employers?” Nick retorts which only makes Louis chuckle.

“Nope, not at all,” he winks and Nick wonders if that means that it’s just with Nick (which would be… _god_.) or that he isn’t really flirting (which would mean Nick has misinterpreted everything.)

“Uh…” he says but he doesn’t even have time to form a good comeback to that because Harry shows up all of a sudden.

“Lads!” he says with a big grin. “How’s it going? What do you say about celebrating this at my house tonight? Drinks all around!”

Nick hums a bit amused.

“Real drinks or your juice diets again?” he asks, and Harry looks as if he wants to flip him off but he refrains from doing so since he is the boss after all and probably shouldn’t flip off his designers in front of the models.

“Real drinks. Mr. Tomlinson, you are of course welcome too,” Harry says politely and Louis nods.

“Yeah… yeah maybe I will come,” Louis says and Nick isn’t sure why the idea of that has his heart beating faster.

Ridiculous, every little thing about this.

“Okay, next shirt!” the photographer shouts and it’s back to business.

 

\--

 

“Maybe he won’t come.” Nick says nervously and sips his beer. It’s two hours into the party. He’s not drunk, because for some reason he’s waiting for Louis to show up and he isn’t sure why he isn’t just letting go. Starting to party, ignore that Louis isn’t there yet and allow himself to have fun. Maybe he just doesn’t want to be drunk if Louis decides to show up. It would probably make a bad impression.

Harry chuckles.

“He said he _might_ come. Chill, okay?”

It’s weird to have Harry say chill; Nick isn’t sure why but it is. He forces himself to calm down just because he doesn’t want to hear Harry say it again.

“There he is!” Harry shouts suddenly and Nick’s eyes look up and yes, Louis is walking into the house, surrounded by a group of people Nick knows by their faces, but not their names. Fellow models, most likely. He hopes he hasn’t worked with anyone of them in the past because that would be awkward. Louis glances around the house as he enters, and then he sees Nick and Harry and gives them a little nod.

Nick waves. It’s awkward. But for some reason everything about Nick is awkward around Louis. He blames the bad first meeting they had.

“Hey there,” Louis says, walking over to them with the other guys following him. He waves in their direction. “This is Liam and Niall, and the one already chatting up the pretty blonde girl in the corner is Zayn.”

“Hi,” Nick says, shaking their hands.

“Got any beer?” Niall asks, Irish accent strong.

Harry laughs and nods. “Loads. Let me show you.”

Harry starts walking towards the bar in the sitting room and both Niall and Liam follows, Louis lingers by Nick.

“You don’t want a drink?” Nick asks, and Louis shakes his head as he licks his lips. He is looking at Nick and it makes him nervous, especially when his eyes trail over his body.

“Are you sure you’re not a model?” Louis asks, and the nervous laugh that Nick lets out is so embarrassing.

“Yeah. Yeah I just design.”

Louis tilts his head. He might be taking a step closer to Nick, but Nick could be imagining it. He isn’t really sure. He swallows hard.

“You look like a model,” Louis murmurs, and once again Nick lets out another laugh, his nerves incredibly obvious by now.

“Are you flirting with me?” he asks, trying to get back on the high ground because he isn’t one to usually be affected by flirty comments. Louis shakes his head, looking innocent.

“Me? Flirt? No.”

“Oh,” Nick says, and the disappointment must show on his face because Louis laughs, and then he truly takes a step closer because now he’s only inches away from Nick. Nick takes a breath. Louis smells of expensive cologne and freshly washed hair.

“Did you want me to flirt with you?” Louis asks, eyes trailing down to Nick’s lips. “Is that… professional?”

Nick can barely hear him, his voice is so low, but it doesn’t matter because his heart is beating faster anyway.

“I…”

“Because maybe I was flirting with you. A little.”

Louis leans in closer, lips ghosting over Nick’s and Nick really, really hopes that Harry is still busy with Liam and Niall and not noticing the scene that is currently going on here. “You’re really so gorgeous. Love your hands.” Louis whispers.

“My ha…” Nick starts, and then Louis has grabbed one of his hands. Nick watches as Louis brings it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the pads of his fingers, and then as he looks up at Nick through dark eyelashes he sucks two of them into his mouth.

“Louis…” Nick groans. “We really can’t do this… here.”

Louis pulls off, it’s a wet sound and Nick feels dizzy. Louis smirks.

“Should we find the toilets? Do you know where they are?”

Nick’s not even sure how he’s still functioning at this point, but he lifts his hand, gesturing towards the end of the hallway where Harry’s bathroom is. Louis looks pleased.

“Let’s go then.”

Nick knows he should ask Louis if this is really smart, but he can’t because all he can do is allow himself to be pulled into the bathroom. Louis is locking the door behind them before he crowds Nick against the sink, giving him a bruising kiss that makes Nick question every single thing he has ever experienced in life.

“Lou…” he murmurs, grabbing hold of the fabric of his clothes. Louis tilts his head back.

“I came here to see you, you know,” Louis says, running two fingers through his fringe. “You are so fucking gorgeous.”

Nick is flattered. Too flattered. Louis leans in to kiss him again, tongue this time and Nick’s tongue swirl around Louis’, battling it for dominance.

He is out of air but it doesn’t matter. Nick feels as if he has lost all ability to even breathe when Louis smirks, the corners of his mouth almost twitching as he drops to his knees.

“This is just a bit of fun ey?” Louis purrs, licking his lips in a way that probably should be illegal in almost every country on the planet, as he keeps his eyes locked on Nick. As he does, his fingers trail up Nick’s thighs, and Nick is happy there is a wall for him to lean on because his knees are trembling. “Nothing serious.”

“Noth…” Nick isn’t even sure how he has the ability to nod when he can’t even breathe, but he nods anyway and it makes Louis look pleased.

“Also… grateful if you don’t cum and tell.” Louis keeps going with his fingers, now dancing dangerously close to Nick’s crotch and Nick is hard, he is really fucking hard and it’s not nice of Louis to tease him this much, especially not in a bloody bathroom belonging to Harry Styles of all people. “Because I don’t usually do this you know, and I don’t need a reputation of getting to the place I am today by spending time on my knees.”

Part of Nick’s brain, the part that for some reason still is miraculously receiving oxygen, wants to ask Louis how many times this has actually happened before. But for some reason the idea of Louis on his knees, Louis in any kind of sexual position with anyone else but Nick, is making Nick feel a bit weird inside and he doesn’t need details.

He just nods instead because no, he won’t be going around telling people about this since it will most likely mean the end of _his_ career as well if it’s brought to anyone’s attention that one time he had a model on his knees in front of him.

Louis looks pleased and now his fingers dance over Nick’s zipper, slowly pulling it down.

“Let’s see what we have here,” Louis hums and then as if his fingers are magical, which wouldn’t surprise Nick _at all_ , he manages to unzip, unbutton and pull Nick’s boxers and jeans down in one go.

Nick lets out a relieved moan as his cock is finally free from the clothed prison, and Louis’ eyes widen as he takes in the size of it, before looking even more pleased now.

“You’re big, I knew those hands didn’t lie,” he murmurs, and then wraps one hand around the base of Nick’s cock.

Nick’s legs almost give out at the touch and it’s very pathetic.

“Thanks,” he says, blushing a little for both the compliment and his own idiotic comment, and Louis licks his lips again.

Really, it should be illegal.

“I’m gonna suck you off now,” Louis says as if this is the most normal thing one can ever do and Nick doesn’t have time to react until wet, warm lips are wrapping around his shaft and Louis swallows him down as much as he can.

Nick watches his cock disappear into Louis’ mouth, those lips stretching around his length and Louis looks so determined to take all of him, it makes Nick weak in his knees. He leans back against the sink and grabs hold of anything he can to keep himself steady because Louis Tomlinson on his knees in front of him was not something Nick was ready for tonight. Honestly it’s been a while since he had anyone down on his knees only for him, and Nick is surprised he doesn’t come right away.

“Fuck,” he whispers and his eyes roll back into his head as Louis licks all over him, the soft tongue pressed against his cock as he greedily sucks on him. “Lou…”

Louis looks up at him. Nick isn’t sure if he is smirking, because it’s difficult to see when Louis’ mouth is filled with his cock, but his blue eyes are piercing through Nick’s whole being and this is it, Nick is just lost forever because god, there is no way he will be able to survive this pleasure.

It’s even better now that Louis is looking up at him, cheeks flushed and those cheekbones that Nick knows he is known for and he looks so good sucking dick it’s rude. It’s very rude. No one should look this good doing something like sucking dick.

Nick won’t complain though.

His hands grip the sink and the cupboard underneath it, his knuckles turning white as he tries to stay on his feet. His whole body is trembling, even more so when Louis sucks him down deeper and Nick can feel his cock hit the back of his throat.

“I’m c… close,” Nick warns because he isn’t sure if Louis wants to swallow.

Louis doesn’t show any signs of pulling away though, so Nick closes his eyes, resisting the urge to fuck into Louis’ throat but then as Louis makes a sloppy sound with his tongue Nick can’t keep it in anymore.

He covers his mouth with his hand, letting out a whimpering sob as he comes, and his whole body is trembling as Louis swallows him down, licking up every drop of his come.

Nick is gasping as Louis pulls off with a little ‘pop’, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and licking his lips slowly. Nick opens his eyes, looking down at him with glassy eyes.

“You taste nice,” Louis grins, licking his lips again before he helps Nick on with his jeans. “Will you wait while I sneak out so they won’t suspect anything?”

Nick is still weak, and his legs feel like jelly. He nods though, and Louis looks pleased.

“See you tomorrow,” he hums, and almost skips out of the doorway as the door is unlocked again. Like what they just did was completely normal. Almost like nothing had happened. As if Nick didn’t just receive one of the best blowjobs ever from a man so very much out of his league, probably.

Nick needs ten minutes before he can follow him.

 

\--

 

Harry texts Nick to bring coffee for him as Nick rushes to the shoot. It’s a few days after Harry’s party and Nick grunts a little because he had just left the coffee shop, but then again Harry had texted him using three different kinds of pouting emojis and Nick really can’t say no to that. He walks back into the shop, ordering the coffee that Harry wants and then makes his way to the place where they are doing the photoshoot today.

It’s crowded when he gets there, but he can still see Louis among all those people. He is already dressed and look freshly out of the makeup room, and Nick walks over to him without even noticing that he is.

Louis looks up as he hears his footsteps.

“Is that for me?” Louis asks, pointing to the coffee and his whole being lights up and Nick doesn’t have the heart to tell him that honestly it was Harry’s. He nods instead.

“Yes, uhm… figured you could use a coffee. I knew this is a long day.”

“You are a life saver and I love you,” Louis says with a thankful groan as he takes the cup of coffee, sipping it quickly even if it’s probably too warm. “The coffee here is shit.”

Nick nods and can’t keep the smile off his face, even if he knows that he will have to come up with a pretty good excuse for why he didn’t bring a coffee to Harry now.

“Glad to help,” Nick says instead, and Louis grins, looking around in the room.

“You know, when we are done here we should go out and do something fun. Like play footie or something.”

Nick grimaces.

“Sounds like something that requires lots of energy. I vote no.”

Louis lets out a loud laugh.

“I thought you liked things that requires energy,” he says, arching an eyebrow and Nick blushes so hard that he wonders if it’s possible to self-combust from it.

“Uhm…”

“I’m teasing.” Louis giggles, playfully punching Nick’s arm. “Don’t be like that. Anyway, we can always go watch football. It’s a good game on tonight, Man U versus Chelsea.”

Nick isn’t really sure what those teams even play for but he finds himself nodding.

“Uhm yeah. Sure. We can do that.”

Louis smiles even bigger and then he is called off.

“Hey, where is my coffee?” Harry asks, walking up just as Louis is walking away and Nick swallows.

“Uhm… bird took it,” he says, and Harry looks so confused it gives Nick an opportunity to slip away.

 

\--

 

They have a few pints and watch the game in a sports bar. During the break Louis pulls Nick with him to the bathroom and gets on his knees for him in one of the stalls. Nick tangles his fingers in Louis’ hair and wonders when he’ll get used to this.

 

\--

 

“These pictures looks amazing,” Nick sighs happily as he watches the first photos they get of Louis in the clothes. “Don’t they look amazing?” he asks, turning to Harry who is sitting at his desk, checking something on the computer that is apparently way more important than to see how good grey sweaters make Louis’ cheekbones look. Nick can’t understand what would be more important than that. He can’t come up with a single thing that would be.

“Mhm,” Harry says, still caught up in documents and the internet, and Nick finds himself almost annoyed by it. Kind of like a kid being ignored by its parent when they want to show off a painting they did at school. Only that Harry is younger than Nick and it’s not a painting, it’s Louis in Nick’s Topman collection.

(Nick laughs on the inside for wanting to add to his own inner dialogue with himself that maybe Louis is a work of art though, and he is happy Harry can’t hear his thoughts for more reasons than one.)

Harry sighs, finally letting go of the important computer work as he hear Nick’s sighs, because apparently he didn’t stop doing that.

“Okay, okay. What am I looking at? Louis? I know he looks good, he always does doesn’t he? Great choice.”

“Perfect choice,” Nick says, and Harry starts grinning.

“Well Nick, I have never seen you be this all over the moon when it comes to photos before. Is it something special about these ones?”

Nick hates that he is blushing. He absolutely hates it.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” he says, trying to sound like that is the truth.

Harry looks ready to drop another comment, but he doesn’t. Instead he is interrupted by a phone call and waves Nick off.

Nick keeps the photos. After all, they are for his Topman line. There’s no other reason for it.

 

\--

 

Pixie has a party as they finish one of the last promo shoots for the collection, and invites everyone along with Louis to join the party. Nick and Louis get there together, Harry only raising half an eyebrow as he notices that but then again, their talking and having fun hasn’t gone unnoticed during the work days.

Nick hasn’t had this fun in a long time.

He drinks what he is served, which probably turns out to be a bit too much but he doesn’t really care about that either, especially not when he falls into a couch where Louis is too, and Louis snuggles up to him with a purring sound.

“You smell good,” Louis murmurs and Nick lets out a little giggle.

“So do you.”

“Could eat you up,” Louis continues and God, Nick is very fond of him. Really fond.

“I really thought…” Nick slurs, knowing he is probably a bit too drunk for this conversation when he leans closer to Louis, but he can’t really help himself. “I mean when I met you, I thought… I mean you were this model... just this model… but now… I know…”

Louis’ face turns dark, body tensing, but Nick doesn’t really notice how hostile his whole being has become, because Nick himself is pleasantly buzzed from margaritas and licorice shots, and he can’t really tell what is going on with the other man.

“Yeah?” Louis says, and Nick doesn’t notice the way his voice is cold either. He keeps going.

“I mean, models are models, but you… you are…”

“What?” Louis asks and now even Nick can tell that Louis doesn’t seem happy. He seems pretty pissed off. “You’re gonna try to get into my pants now? Bathroom blowie not enough huh? Gonna tell me how there is more to me than my looks? That I’m smart and wise and worth so much more than people seeing me as a pretty face? Is that it?”

“I…” Nick says, feeling his face redden because even if he doesn’t really want to say that he wanted to get into Louis’ pants, and that maybe he would have worded the thing differently, that was probably pretty much what he was about to say.

“Because it’s a load of crap okay?” Louis snaps. “Bullshit. You know, I didn’t really make it through school at all. It was boring. I failed most of my classes and the rest of them I skipped. I went to college for three weeks to party and then I skipped that too. Then I realized I had something lots of people don’t which is a really pretty face. Nice ass. Great body. And you know?” He glares at Nick. “It works for me. It works really well.”

“Louis, that was not…” Nick starts, but Louis interrupts him with a loud laugh.

“So fucking typical!” he says, still glaring at Nick and Nick feels tiny in his presence now and he wishes he had never even opened his mouth to begin with. “You are all the same, think you’re gonna tell me how I am not as dumb as people make me out to be and that I shouldn’t have to rely on my pretty face and that there is more to me than what’s on the outside but you know what?” Louis laughs loudly again. “Lots of people can graduate. And it’s so fucking easy to read a book or learn math or something but you know it’s really not fucking easy to be this pretty. I want to be pretty.”

“You are pretty!” Nick interrupts, not sure why he feels the need for that to be said. “I didn’t mean…”

“You didn’t mean.” Louis says and he is still staring at Nick. “No you probably didn’t mean to offend me, but guess what I’m so tired of nice lads like yourself telling me that I can be so much more than this and that there is more to me than a pretty face, as if the hard work I put into my career and every day working for you people isn’t _worthy_ and not a real job or whatever. I work my ass off every day so don’t you dare try to sit here and chat me up by telling me how I could be so much more.”

“Louis I really didn’t…” Nick tries again but Louis is standing up now, grabbing his drink and draining the liquid inside it in one go.

“You’re just a fucking dick like the rest of them,” Louis says, and Nick knows he should follow him as Louis pushes through the crowds to leave, but he really can’t do anything else than to just sit there, frozen.

 

\--

 

“What did you say?” Harry greets him angrily on the phone the next day and Nick groans. Part of it because he is hungover and Harry’s usually soft voice now feels like nails digging through his skull, but also because sadly he remembers _exactly_ what happened yesterday.

“Nothing,” he lies, because his head hurts and he doesn’t feel like explaining all of this to Harry. He feels stupid enough anyway, he really doesn’t need anything more from Harry to feel even more stupid. Harry sighs.

“I know you said something, because if you didn’t say anything, Louis Tomlinson wouldn’t have called me up to ask if he could get out of his contract. His million dollar contract. That he really wanted two weeks ago,” Harry says coldly. “So Nick, you better try to explain this to me because I am lost, I do not see how this could happen.”

“He wants to quit?” Nick asks, knowing fully well that maybe that wasn’t the focus that Harry wanted him to have in this conversation but as he says it, that’s all Nick can think about. “Wait, are you telling me he wants to quit?”

“Yeah,” Harry sounds sad. “Called me up this morning, I had barely finished yoga, and then he said that for private reasons he thinks it’s better if he doesn’t fulfill this contract.”

“He… he can’t do that,” Nick said, feeling his heart drop. “Can he do that?”

Harry sighed again.

“Sadly, yes. After the next photoshoot he can choose to not be with us anymore. Then he has done all he shoots we had him truly booked for, the rest of his contract was just to do what jobs we find that is fitting for the brand and so on, you know. So really…”

“I get it,” Nick says coldly. “That’s… that’s great… we just… yeah.”

“Nick,” Harry says and he sounds so annoyed, even worse probably because Nick is hungover and already a bit tired of Harry’s voice. “Did you say something to him? Louis Tomlinson doesn’t just quit.”

Nick hangs up.

 

\--

 

The knock on his door is what wakes him up, and then Pig starts barking and he is even more awake now. He looks at the time, it’s close to 1am and he has no idea who could be knocking on his door. His TV is turned off, going into sleep mode and Nick isn’t sure when he fell asleep.

And he really isn’t sure who is outside his door.

He groans, getting up and going to the door, checking through the peep hole and he is almost sure this must be a dream when he sees Louis outside.

“Louis,” he says as he opens the door. “What…”

Louis doesn’t say anything, pushing Nick to the side and walks inside the house before letting out a frustrated groan.

“I got your text.”

“Oh,” Nick says, and then remembers the text he sent. “I… well… shouldn’t I have…”

“No it’s fine,” Louis says, but the way he looks doesn’t make it seem like it’s fine. And Nick can’t understand what he is doing here. As far as he knows, Louis doesn’t even live close to here. “You are allowed to text me. I like apologies.”

“Uhm,” Nick says, not sure what is going on now. “So…”

“It’s just so frustrating,” Louis sounds so tired, but not even tired as exhausted, just general tiredness and it makes Nick so sad that his voice is like this. “I really thought you wouldn’t be one of those. But I guess it can never be as good as one would hope, huh?”

Nick wants to tell him so many things, wants to tell him that he is different but maybe he is not. Nick isn’t sure.

“I’m sorry,” is all he manages to say, and Louis rolls his eyes.

“I can come back to the job if you still want me, but not anything… nothing can happen between us.”

“I didn’t mean to…” Nick says, and Louis moves closer. Nick is surprised with how _‘nothing can happen between us’_ translates to Louis’ hands finding their way to his chest, running over it.

“Nothing can happen,” Louis mumbles. Nick nods.

“Nothing c…”

“Nothing,” Louis says and before Nick can say anything else, Louis is kissing him.

It feels as if Nick has missed Louis’ lips as if Louis is the oxygen he needs to survive, and he kisses him back, pulling him closer and he’s not really sure how this happened.

“Come on, bedroom,” Louis mumbles, and clearly going to Nick’s bedroom is also the meaning of _‘nothing can happen between us’_.

Nick finds himself pushed down on the bed right away. He reaches for Louis, who starts undressing them both so quickly that Nick gets lost in the way his fingers move. He’s missed Louis being naked, missed the way Louis’ skin feels against his. He moves his fingers over inked skin and kiss him with too much tongue but the moans coming from Louis’ mouth must mean he doesn’t mind.

“Come on… fuck me,” Louis whispers, and Nick should maybe ask if this is smart but he doesn’t because he really wants to feel Louis properly, and he isn’t going to say no when Louis is begging.

Louis rolls over on his back, stroking himself with lazy eyes and lazy hands as he waits for Nick to find condoms and lube. Nick feels as if this is a dream, maybe it is a dream because Louis Tomlinson looks perfect like this. Absolutely perfect.

“Stop staring at me and just get in me,” Louis complains and Nick snaps out of it, and he can’t help but grin at that.

“Someone’s eager.”

“Someone could walk out of this house just as well if he doesn’t get laid,” Louis says sweetly and Nick decides that he should probably not risk it. Having Louis walk out now when he is this hard would be a disaster.

Nick lubes his fingers up. Louis spreads his legs slowly, lifting his bum up a little from the bed and Nick is once again staring at the way Louis’ pink rim look so pretty. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“God,” he whispers before tracing the opening with his fingertip. Louis lets out a soft moan and when Nick looks up his eyes are closed, and he is still stroking himself.

Nick slides two fingers inside, Louis willingly spreading his legs and clenches around him, soft moans still coming from his mouth and God, Nick is so gone. He’s forcing himself to not get used to this because it will probably not be a good idea.

But he’s struggling. He’s really struggling. The way Louis feels, the way Louis just is, is making it impossible to not want to get used to this.

“Such long fingers,” Louis mumbles, looking up as Nick fucks into him slowly. “Never seen such long fingers. So fucking long…”

Nick can’t help but grin, very pleased.

“You like that?” he whispers, leaning over to kiss Louis as he still fingers him. Louis hums, meeting the kissing and then smirks.

“Bet I like your cock more. Come on babe, fuck me.”

Nick wants to ask if maybe he needs a bit more prep, but Louis gives him a dark look before he even has time to say the words so Nick figures that he should just do as he’s told. He forces himself to pull his fingers out, which isn’t easy. Louis is tight and warm and just the idea of soon having his cock in there is almost making him come.

“Don’t worry darling I’ve got you,” Nick whispers, and Louis looks pleased as he watches him reach for a condom. As Nick’s got it, Louis takes it from him, opening it with his teeth as he still looks at Nick. He rolls it onto Nick’s cock, looking so very pleased as he feels Nick’s cock twitching at the touch that Nick has to blush.

“Gonna enjoy this,” Louis murmurs as he is done before rolling over on his stomach, lifting his bum up in the air as if he is offering Nick the most important thing he’s got. Nick feels close to fainting. He grabs a handful of Louis’ ass, spreading his cheeks as he positions himself.

“Sure you want this?” Nick asks and Louis rolls his eyes, looking back at him.

“I’m leaking onto your expensive sheets here Grimshaw, I think it’s pretty safe to say I want this.”

Nick lets out a little chuckle and he press the tip of his cock against his entrance as Louis lets out a relieved sigh and pushes back against him.

It’s easy for Nick to slide in. Almost too easy, as if this is what Nick is supposed to be doing, if they were both made for each other. It’s cheesy, Nick shouldn’t think like this, but he can’t stop himself from doing it.  He bottoms out in one swift go, then pulls out almost completely before pushing back inside, starting to work up a rhythm as he fucks into Louis.

Louis buries his face into the pillows, gasping with each thrust of Nick’s hips.

“Fuck that’s so good,” Louis almost chants, as he clench around Nick’s cock. “Come on Grimmy come on, fuck me hard baby, you feel so good…”

Nick wants to say something back, but being inside Louis has finally shut him up completely. He can’t form words, he can’t do anything but make sure that he fucks into Louis with all the power he’s got.

“Mmm…” he manages to get out, kissing over Louis’ neck. He smells like sex and sweat and it’s the best scent Nick has ever smelled, and it causes his dick to twitch inside Louis and Louis cries out with pleasure as he hits his spot.

“G-god Nick right there,” Louis gasps, gripping the sheets as he once again pushes back against Nick. “Fuck you’re gonna make me come baby, come on.”

Nick can’t ignore those pleas, and he is close too.

“Fuck,” he gasps and aims for Louis’ prostate by holding onto Louis’ hips and after three thrusts Louis cries out again. Then his whole body shudders as he comes, clenching around Nick with such force that Nick comes too.

Nick isn’t sure he has ever come this hard before. It feels like he pulsates into Louis for a long time, until he is finally spent and slides out of him carefully. He peels off the condom, taking a breath and then turns back to look at Louis, wanting to say something.

Louis is already picking up his clothes from the floor when Nick is trying to catch his breath.

“Where… where are you going?” Nick asks, and Louis looks at him as if he is being stupid for asking this.

“I can’t stay,” Louis says, and there is a slight hint of panic in his voice that Nick doesn’t like at all. “I… I really can’t stay.”

“Why…” Nick starts, but Louis is already pulling his sweatshirt over his head, heading for the door.

“I can’t stay,” he says again, and as the door closes Nick wonders what the actual fuck just happened.

Maybe it was a dream after all.

 

\--

 

It’s been a week and Nick is pretty sure he is never hearing from Louis ever again. But then one afternoon he’s returning from a walk with Pig and there’s someone knocking on his door again.

It’s like he knows the knock, remembers the way Louis used to knock on his door but he is almost too afraid to hope that it’s him.

When he opens the door, Louis is outside. He looks nervous, scared and pale as he meets Nick’s eyes and Nick wants to pull him inside but he waits.

“Hi…”

“Hi,” Louis whispers.His voice is hoarse, as if he has been crying. “I think… I think I need to explain.”

“Explain what?” Nick asks, even if he can give Louis a list of things he wants him to explain to him. So much has been going on. He needs so many answers. Louis swallows.

“Why… why I left. After we fucked.”

Nick looks down. Because yes, that is something he would really like to know.

“I left because I like you,” Louis says quietly, and there is something in his eyes that makes him look both scared and relieved as the words leave his mouth. The mix of feelings is something Nick can understand. It really is. “And I’m not sure if it’s a good idea when I don’t know if you like me back.”

“Idiot,” Nick says before he can stop himself. “Of course I like you back, I thought it was obvious that I like you back.”

Louis bites down hard on his lip. He doesn’t look sure on what to do or say now, and Nick isn’t either. He just looks back at Louis and wonders just how someone can look this pretty, even when they have obviously just gotten out of bed, jumped into the nearest clothes and then get out.

“Do you really?” he asks, and bites his lip even harder. “You don’t think I’m a dumb model? You don’t…”

Nick shakes his head almost violently.

“No. No. I never meant it like that okay, Louis? I never. I am so impressed with the work you do, your talent, your face, the way you make everything look good… I am so impressed with everything you do. I know I said dumb things and I really didn’t mean to but please don’t… don’t think I…”

“You like me,” Louis interrupts, and he stops biting down on his lip. It’s a bit swollen and red. Nick really wants to kiss him. He really, really, really wants to kiss him. “And I like you.”

Nick nods. He isn’t sure what else to do, but Louis decides for him as he jumps forward and kisses him hard with greedy lips. Nick just close his eyes, allowing him into his arms and for Louis to do just what he wants. They stumble into the house, and Nick hopes the door close properly behind them but he doesn’t have time to think long about that because Louis is just everywhere.

“I just have to warn you…” Louis says as he pushes Nick against the wall, lips hungrily seeking every exposed bit of skin there is. “This is not just a bit of fun.”

Nick lets out a laugh, tilting his head to the side as Louis starts kissing up his neck. His lips are soft, warm, amazing.

“No?” Nick teases, and his hands find their way to Louis’ bum, squeezing it gently. “Then what is this?”

“Serious stuff,” Louis replies, starting to unbutton Nick’s shirt between each word. “I’m talking dating, and then we will probably end up meeting the fam, meeting the friends, falling asleep together, fighting about who left a splash of milk in the fridge…”

Nick can’t help but laugh again at that. Louis shuts him up with a deep kiss, all while dropping their shirts to the floor, starting to work on their trousers.

“There might also be a time when we will probably get a dog and house together,” Louis continues, and Nick pulls them towards his couch. They fall on top of it, and Nick chuckles once more as Louis straddles him. They are only in boxers now, only one layer between them and Nick wants in, he wants inside now.

“Well I already have the dog to go with the house,” Nick hums, and Louis grins at that.

“Great. Only the house to go then,” he says, and then kisses Nick with passion that Nick has never felt before. “Now will you fuck me please?”

“I believe the official term for couples is ‘making love’,” Nick teases, and he is rewarded with a slap on the shoulder and then Louis getting out of his boxers, pulling Nick’s off before grinding their cocks together.

“I don’t like ‘making love’,” Louis comments as Nick lets out a soft groan as he feels how hard Louis is and _God_ he has missed him so much. “I like fucking. I like to fuck. I like it when you fuck me.”

“Filthy,” Nick comments but then there is nothing more to say as Louis reaches for the lube he knows is in a drawer in Nick’s coffee table, slicking his fingers up. Nick watches with widened eyes how Louis slides two fingers inside himself, starting to open himself up for Nick’s cock. Louis’ eyes shut close. He will never get used to the sight of Louis coming undone before him, he is sure of it.

“Let me,” He murmurs hoarsely, and gently pull Louis’ fingers out, replacing them with two of his own.

Louis’ whole body feels as if it’s on fire under Nick’s hands, and his eyes are dark with lust before they are closed, moaning softly as Nick opens him slowly.

“God, love those fingers,” Louis moans and it’s almost obscene, the way he moves, the sounds he makes, the way he feels and Nick needs him, he needs him so bad.

“You’re so tight,” Nick whispers. He moves his fingers in deeper, adding a third. Louis cries out as he finds his prostate and when he speaks again his voice is trembling.

“You always say that…” he gasps, fucking down onto Nick’s fingers desperately. “Always… I just want your cock Nick… please… fuck me…”

“Make love to me,” Nick can’t help but tease and it’s surprising how he even has the ability to mess around with him when his cock is so hard it almost hurts. Louis gives him a dark look, not just from passion this time.

“Shut the fuck up and get on with it,” he groans lovingly, and Nick isn’t even sure he has a choice anymore because he needs it just as bad.

There is one condom left in the box that is also conveniently in the drawer under the table and Nick thanks his lucky stars that he doesn’t need to waste time going to the bathroom to find one. He rolls it on, all while Louis is whining for him, as if he is going to go insane if he doesn’t get fucked soon. Nick can relate. He might go insane if he doesn’t get inside Louis soon.

“Come here,” Nick whispers, tugging Louis in for a kiss that feels like it lasts forever, until they are both out of breath and none of them can handle it anymore.

Louis pulls away, one hand wrapping around Nick’s cock as he hovers over it before finally, finally he slides down.

Nick thinks he might pass out from the way Louis is so tight around him, the way everything feels hot and great, the way Louis’ eyes roll back into his head and his lips part in a loud moan.

“Fuck, right there… right fucking there…” Louis groans and he sounds so wrecked already, as if they have been doing this for hours already and not just started. Nick feels the same though, he is pretty sure there is nothing like having sex with Louis, nothing like watching him come apart on his cock.

“So pretty,” Nick whispers as he starts rolling his hips carefully up into Louis, and Louis meeting him with needy bounces to get him deep inside him.

“F-fuck,” Louis groans and his cheeks are so flushed, Nick needs to reach up and touch, brush his hair out of his way, trace his jawline and it’s like his body is on fire with every movement they make.

Nick wishes he could hold out forever, wishing this could all of it just last but he knows he can’t because his balls are aching and he is so hard and he knows Louis is too. They’ll come soon and then they’ll have to wait until next time.

“Fuck you’re amazing,” Nick whispers, leaning up so he can kiss Louis as his hands grip his hips. “So pretty and all mine.”

Louis lets out a little whine and then he comes, he comes all over Nick’s chest and the way he clenches around Nick when he does is finally too much for Nick as well.

He comes, his whole body shaking and his cock pulsating as he empties himself into the condom, Louis clinging to him as they turn into a mess of tangled limbs, Nick isn’t sure where he starts and ends and where Louis begins they’re like one.

Louis collapses on top of him, causing Nick to slide out of him. With the last of his strength Nick peels off the condom, then making sure they are comfortable despite the fact that they are on the couch.

“Don’t you just love making love?” Nick teases sleepily as he snuggles up to Louis, Louis finding a comfortable position in his arms without falling off the couch.

Louis mutters something Nick can’t hear and then pinches his side so hard it almost hurts a little.

Nick will take that as a yes. And when Louis yawns and curls up in his arms, Nick closes his eyes and let himself get used to this.

Louis is warm and soft in his arms, and Nick knows that right now he isn’t going anywhere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am @babygotstyles at both tumblr and twitter, come talk to me about tshaw or nick or louis or anything really. i hope you had fun!


End file.
